Star Trek Raza
by mlmm20
Summary: The crew of the starship Raza launch on their maiden voyage to help the Romulans after Romulus and Remus were destroyed.


**Utopia Planitia Shipyards**

 **Captains Log Stardate 63204.858**

I have recently arrived at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards to meet with Admiral Braun after a tense three year mission guarding the Bajoran Wormhole from the Dominion. I have been given the command of the newest Diligent Class starship called the Raza. After the return of the U.S.S. Voyager and the need to beef up the fleet with quicker ships that pack more of a punch, the federation has come up with the Diligent.

Admiral Braun is sitting at his desk going over the recent current events across the Federation. He is a true Federation officer now in his mid sixties just reaching the rank of Fleet Admiral this past year. He has been a Starfleet officer since the age of eighteen. He has seen the Federation at its best and he's certainly has seen it at its worst. As he takes a sip of his morning coffee, the only cup his doctor allows per day; a chime comes across his communications badge.

"Sir, I have a Captain Decker here to see you." states his receptionist.

"Yes, let him in." responds the Admiral.

The door to the Admirals office slides open as a very well dressed Captain Decker marches into the room and up to the Admiral. Captain Decker, also a lifelong Starfleet officer and heavily decorated in his own right. Captain Decker has most recently come off a three year mission as Captain of the U.S.S. Yamato as part of the fleet guarding the Bajoran Wormhole outside DS9. Admiral Braun gets up from his desk and with a wide smile reaches out to Decker. "Morgan, how the hell have you been you old bastard? What ass crack part of the galaxy did they drag you from to give you this command?" Braun jokingly remarked as he shakes his longtime friend's hand.

"I've been here and there Dave. Putting fires out from here to DS9 and back. Just when you think you can take some downtime, another damn skirmish with the Dominion breaks out."

"I know what you mean. That's why I think you're the perfect man to command this ship." Braun motions toward the open chair next to the desk. "Please sit down."

Morgan takes a seat across from the Admiral, taking a moment to straighten out of uniform.

"Can I get you anything?" asks Braun.

"No I'm fine. I would like to see the Raza." answers the Captain getting right to the heart of things.

Braun smiles at him. "Just like the man I knew thirty years ago. Not wasting any time." Briefly his mind flashes back to their days about the U.S.S. Starfire. Both were recent graduates from Stafleet Acadamy, but neither knew of one another until Commander Darza bunked the two of them together. Both hated Darza, but respected him for his rank and command. A pissy Andorian that got off on assigning shit details to all the cadets.

Admiral Braun grabs a data-pad off his desk. "I've reviewed your senior staff requests and I have to say I am pretty impressed. This is a mighty fine group of Starfleet officers you've assembled to steer your boat. This female pilot of yours notched top marks at the academy." He continues to read about her noting that she's Betazoid. "She's a Betazoid? I never knew a Betazoid pilot before. Is she really that good?"

"I knew her father back in the day. If she's half as good as her old man she'll do just fine." Answers the Captain as he references the year he spent stationed on Betazed as Starfleet Chief of Security at the Betazed embassy. It was there that he met her father Marcus Monroe; who was a fighter pilot assigned to the Betazoid fighter squadron. He was a good, honorable man. Morgan also knew her mother, Litta Naru. She was a professor of Linguistics at the University of Betazed. By Betazoid standards she was astonishingly beautiful and both men viewed her as a goddess. Both men fell in love with her, but Morgan knew that having a wife while serving in Starfleet just wasn't in the cards at that time for him, so he left Betazed which opened the door for his friend to pursue her. A year later Marcus and Litta were married and barely a year after that Faye Monroe was born. How his heart broke when he heard that Marcus was killed during the invasion of Betazed by the Dominion. Too many of his friends died during that war. So many he has lost count over the years.

The Admiral continues to scroll down the datapad, but again stops at something curious, "What about your XO? He seems kind of loose in the saddle. Not very "Starfleet" if you know what I mean? Are you sure he's ready for this?" referring to Commander Mitchell. Now Commander James Mitchell isn't you're a-typical Starfleet Commander. He hates the rules and regulations that bog down Starfleet. He's also a very out spoken man who has a bad tendency of saying anything that comes to mind with not much of a filter. On occasion that has landed him in the brig for a night or two. But that's a story to be told later.

Captain Decker comes to his XO's defense quickly, "Commander Mitchell is a first class Starfleet Officer." He pauses trying to choose his words carefully. "Please Admiral; don't judge a book by its cover. During the Dominion War he was my Transporter Chief. I watched him rescue over five hundred civilians. He might not be text book Starfleet, but he's got his shit together."

The Admiral sees that he's struck a nerve with Decker, "I trust your instincts Captain. And I trust that if this "cowboy" gets out of line you'll rein him in?"

"I promise you Admiral, he'll be fine." He tries to change the topic, "What about the rest of my crew? Are they all here yet?"

Braun scrolls further down the datapad. "Most of them arrived last week. I think the Betazoid Helmsman we talked about and your Cardassian Science Officer should be arriving this morning." He stares up from his pad. "Cardassian?" Is that wise James? Those bastards sided with the Dominion. I still can't get that shitty taste out of my mouth."

Captain Decker can't stop feeling like this is an interrogation."Sir, Rheyna Karn grew up during the Dominion War. Her parents were both killed when the Dominion turned their backs on Cardassia Prime and attempted to wipe out their entire species. All she knows is death and pain. She joined Starfleet to get away from that." He pauses feeling the anger building up inside of him. "Sir, I met this girl a few years back when she was stationed on DS9 assigned to the science team studying the Bajoran Wormhole. She's a very bright young woman that has a hell of a future ahead of her. Cardassian or not, she's just what the Raza needs."

The Admiral accepts the Captains answer, but continues; "Very well, but let me ask you though; what's your take on the relationship between your XO and your Chief Engineer?" asks the Admiral. "Can they keep their personal lives separate from their professional careers?"

Decker knows exactly what the Admiral is talking about. Commander Mitchell and Lt. Commander A'Ryn Sung have been seeing each other for a while now. About a year ago both were vacationing on Risa when they met and hit it off. A'Ryn is not your typical Klingon. She's much more feminine than a Klingon woman and Mitchell sensed that immediately. It was love at first sight for both of them. "Sir, there's no Starfleet regulation when it comes to officers dating each other and honestly I don't care what they do on their personal time as long as they get the job done when the bell rings. That's all that matters to me."

The Admiral can't help but chuckle. "That's fair enough Morgan. Listen, I just don't want A'Ryn to get distracted. She's done a hell of a job on the design and installation of the new warp drives aboard the Raza. She's one hell of a Chief Engineer and you're gonna need her at her best when you get underway." Braun places the datapad down on his desk.

Carefully choosing his words the Captain asks. "If I may, I have also reviewed the personnel staff and I noticed a young Yeoman has been assigned to my personal staff. And the funny thing is she has the same last name as you."

"That's right Morgan. My granddaughter Daisy will be a fine addition to your crew."

Captain Decker tries to wave the Admiral off. "Sir, do you think assigning your granddaughter to the Raza is a smart move? Maybe she would be better off aboard the Enterprise or maybe assigned to a DS station? I'm just not sure being aboard the Raza on her maiden voyage is going to be a good experience for her."

"There's no place in the galaxy that I would feel she would be safer than under your command. Plus, she's has less than a year to go and she will be heading off to Starfleet academy."

"I understand sir. I'll take very good care of her. So now that we are done picking my crew apart, what does Starfleet have planned for us once we shake the Raza down?" asks the eager Captain.

The look on the Admiral's face turns very serious. "I'm afraid there isn't going to be a shakedown Morgan. There is no time for that."

"What? No shakedown? That's insane. This is a new design. New warp engines. A crew that has been pieced together." argues the Captain.

"Morgan, we need the Raza to escort three Olympic Class Hospital ships to the Romulan Neutral Zone. After Romulus and Remus were destroyed when their sun went supernova, thousands of injured and homeless began flooding across the Romulan border. Civilian casualties are coming in at an alarming rate."

"What about the Romulan Neutral Zone sir? Are the Romulan's not adhering to the treaty?"

"The Romulan civilians don't care about the Neutral Zone treaty. They are running for their lives. Wherever they can get help for their families. But Starfleet is still abiding to the Neutral Zone Treaty. You are not to cross the border to aid any Romulan starship. If they cross over the border and ask for help, you and the medical ships will assist in any way you can."

"And what if we or the medical ships are fired upon?" asks Morgan.

"Your mission is to protect those medical ships at all cost. You are on a mission of peace to give medical aid to those that need it. Those pointy eared devils fire at you or those medical ships you have permission to fire back. Do not engage until they engage you first. Do you understand? I don't want another galactic war on our hands.

"Understood Admiral." answers the Captain.

"Good. Now I want the Raza along with the hospital ships underway today at fifteen hundred hours. As soon as you get to the outpost at Tarod IX I want you to report in. That's where we have been seeing the most casualties crossing the border."

"Very good sir." answers the Captain.

The two get up out of their seats; shake hands and Captain Decker leaves the admiral's office heading straight for the Raza.

 **Docking Bay #2**

The U.S.S. Elixer has just completed unloading its passengers who just arrived from Bajor and who are now here at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards ready for their new duty assignments. The crowded halls are bustling with activity. The shipyards are normally a high security station, but with the newly designed Raza nearly ready to launch the station is on high alert. Security guards are watching everyone walking the promenade. Anyone that looks out of place is stopped and asked for ID. Lt. Faye Monroe and her best friend Lt. Rheyna Karn have just disembarked from the Elixer and walk the halls of the promenade arm in arm taking in the sights and sounds of the star base.

"Look at this place Faye! Did you ever think we would see a place like this?" remarks an amazed Rheyna.

Faye stops looking at her best friend "I think we should just get to the Raza, make sure our bags made it to our rooms; and report to the bridge. I heard that the captain is already here. I wanna be on the bridge when he arrives." answers Faye in a very serious tone.

"Will you just calm down Faye. There will be plenty of time to get to work. The Raza isn't leaving without their best pilot at the helm."

Rheyna is distracted as she eyeballs three very well dressed fighter pilots who walk by smiling at the two women like they are dinner.

"Right now I think we need to taste the cuisine that this place has to offer." As she looks out the men's asses in the tight flight suits.

Faye rolls her eyes. "Are you always thinking with your vagina Rey?"

Rheyna laughs "I can't help it. Men in flight suits get me all worked up."

They laugh together as they continue toward the Raza's dock, while unknowingly across the deck; a young MACO named Juan Ruiz watches the two young women. His sergeant pats him on the shoulder.

"Leave it alone junior. Fleet doesn't mix with grunts." states Scott Young. The sergeant of the MACO team assigned to the Raza as the Captains personal guard.

"I guess you're right boss. You can't blame a guy for dreaming." answers Ruiz. Juan is a new recruit right out of basic training, who has been with the MACO's for less than a year. Being his first duty assignment, he's drawn a premium assignment. Thinking back to all the possible scenarios, this was the cream of the crop.

"Hey, let's go stow our gear and I'll buy you a drink. I hear the Daboo girls at the Stargazer are hot as hell, and they might be more up your ally." smiles Young.

The two men grab their gear and head off to the lower levels of the Raza where the enlisted men have their housing units.

 **Commander James Mitchell's quarters**

The lights in Commanders Mitchell's quarters are dimmed low to a point where you can barely see shadows dance across the room. Out of the darkness a chirping can be heard over one of the communication badges that were left on a bed side table.

"Engineering to Commander Sung." states the voice.

The young female Klingon sits up in bed and the thin silk bed sheets slide down her body exposing her naked breasts. She rubs her eyes and brushes her brown hair from her eyes trying to get a feel for what the hell is going on. The voice on the communicator repeats. "Engineering to Commander Sung?"

A'Ryn Sung, the young hot shot Chief Engineer of the Raza; rolls out of bed naked and rushes to the nightstand searching for the communications device. She mistakenly grabs Mitchell's com badge and taps the device.

"Sung here, go ahead." but nothing but dead air answers her. Realizing she grabbed the wrong communicator she tosses the com badge down and searches for her own com badge finally finding it under her discarded dress that James ripped off her the night before. Her mind flashes back to when they got back from the Stargazer Lounge. The animal side of her Klingon heritage could not be controlled and James loved it. He couldn't get enough of her. But she wondered if he loves her or was she just another "port of call". They say many men of Starfleet keep a woman at each port of call. That way they can avoid getting tied down to just one woman. Why have one when you can have so many? This is something she doesn't want. She is sure of that. But what are his true feelings? Does he love her or is he using her until he gets tired of her? Is she his "port of call"? She taps her com badge "Sung here, go ahead."

"Sir, you wished to be alerted when the Captain arrived aboard the Raza."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." A'Ryn tosses the com badge aside and grabs her clothes. "Computer light on full" The light come up full and the man in bed tosses the sheet off his head. Commander Mitchell's hair is a mess and he still bares the scratches down his chest that A'Ryn gave him that night while in a fit of passion. He grunts as he leans up on one arm, the same arm that she used to toss him down onto his bed last night. The same arm that she may have torn a muscle in. He grins because he knows it was worth it. He slowly sits up and smiles at her as he sees her bending over grabbing her high heels shoes and min-skirt. She frantically begins searching for her bra and panties.

"What's your rush sunshine?" Mitchell states as he taps the mattress. "Why don't you come back to bed and we can talk about breakfast?"

She looks back at him with a Klingon look of disgust. "You're kidding right? You know if I come back to bed we will **NOT** talk about breakfast. Plus, Captain Decker is on his way to the Raza. I need to get my ass down to Engineering." She finally finds her undergarments and hurries off to the sonic shower as he gingerly props himself up against the head board.

"You need to relax Ryn. The Cap's a good guy. He's not gonna care if you're a few minutes late."

She looks around the doorway. "I suggest you get your cute white ass in this shower or I'm going to start without you."

Mitchell smiles as he whips the covers aside and painfully makes his way to the shower.

 **The Romulan Science vessel K'Birth**

The K'Birth, a Romulan Science and Research vessel races at warp 8 across space pushing its warp engines beyond its limit toward the Romulan-Federation boarder. The crew of just about 100 science and medical personnel can be seen scrambling trying to keep their ship ahead of the predator following them. The captain of the K'Birth looks across the deck to a young Romulan man not nearly twenty yet. "I'm not sure how much more we can hold him off Sorek. It's just a matter of time before Sharn catches up to us and when he does it will be hell to pay for all of us."

"Captain Tellos, you worry about getting us to the coordinates I gave you and I will handle Sharn **IF** he catches us." states Sorek without a look of concern on his face.

"I hope you know what the hell you're doing boy. This is a damn suicide run if you ask me" He then barks at the helmsman. "Helm, plot course to Tarod IX and prepare to engage."

The helmsman looks back at the captain. "But sir, Tarod IX is on the other side of the Neutral Zone? That's Federation space."

"I gave you an order helmsman! Now do as I command or I will have you relieved of duty and tossed in the brig! "He waits as the helmsman turns back to his control consol and prepares to initiate the order.

"Course plotted and awaiting your command sir."

The Captain looks across the bridge to Sorek as he gives the helm the command. "Engage! Warp 8.5!"

The helmsman begins the maneuver that the captain hopes will buy them precious time. The K'Birth veers off toward the Romulan Neutral Zone.

 **Romulan Warbird Osiris**

For the past week the Romulan Warbird Osiris, a massive D'deridex Class starship; has been searching for the science vessel K'Birth. The Osiris is a monstrous 63 deck warship with nearly fifteen hundred men and women onboard all serving the Romulan Empire loyally. To their ire, the K'Birth has been doing a very good job dodging them, which is a nod to the K'birth's captain; but angering the K'Birth's High Commander. On the bridge of the Osiris the crew scrambles to try and locate the much smaller science vessel. The High Commander sits back in the Captains chair losing his patience.

"Tell me we have found her?!" barks High Commander Sharn as he stares down the back of the navigational officers head.

The communications officer reluctantly turns in his chair to face the High Commander and answers back. "I'm sorry to report sir that we have lost them again. Their warp signature disappeared into a Nebula cloud. We have yet to determine where they exited." He swallows hard as turns back in his chair and looks back down at his console.

"I want them found and I want them found **NOW**!" He screams out as he slams his fist down on his arm console. The bridge goes deadly silent as each man and woman do everything they can to find the runaway science ship.

 **Aboard the U.S.S. Raza**

Ever since Captain Decker stepped foot on the Raza, young Yeoman Daisy Braun has been like his shadow every step of the way asking "Can I get you this" or "Can I get you that?" and it's getting to the point that Captain Decker is ready to pop. The turbo lift doors slide open and he walks onto the bridge of the Raza. The Chief Communications Officer Lt. Jeremy Cho snaps to attention and blurts out. "Captain on the bridge!" Cho, a young Federation Officer of Japanese decent has earned the promotion to Operations Officer aboard the Raza. The entire bridge crew stops and stand at attention as the honorable Captain Decker makes his way toward his command chair. Captain Decker nods to the bridge crew and they all go back to work. He's just about to sit down when he notices that his XO's chair is empty. He looks at his Yeoman.

"Yeoman, where's Commander Mitchell?"

The eighteen year old dark haired Yeoman nearly passes out as Decker stares her down waiting for his answer. She just stands there, mouth drawn open and nothing coming out. She has a hard time just remembering to breathe, but even that seems to fail her. He turns to his Chief Helmsman Lt. Monroe. "Lieutenant, where is Commander Mitchell?" asks a visibly irritated captain.

Monroe swivels her chair to face the Captain. "Specifically sir?" answers the unsure lieutenant trying to buy her commander time to show up. Awkwardly, you can hear a pin drop on the bridge.

Now the Captain is pissed. "Will someone please tell me where the hell Commander Mitchell is?" snaps the captain.

"I believe that Commander Mitchell and Commander Sung spent the morning procreating in his quarter's sir." blurts out Chief Tactical and Security Officer Lieutenant Phos. The female android, that caught the eye of the captain years ago during the Borg invasion. It was while he was just a Lieutenant Commander himself. The Battle of Wolf 359 just eight light years from Earth saw the deaths of many Federation officers and civilians alike.

Very annoyed he turns to Phos. "Please see to it that Commander Mitchell is in my Ready Room in five minutes." He starts to walk toward the Ready Room with young Yeoman Braun right behind him.

"Yes sir." answers Phos as she taps her communications badge. "Commander Mitchell please report to the bridge."

As the door to his Ready Room slides open and the captain walks through, he barks back to Phos again. "And please alert the senior staff that there will be a mission briefing in thirty minutes in my Ready Room. That will be all Yeoman" The door slides shut in Yeoman Braun's face as she comes to a dead stop before walking into it.

"Yes sir." answers Phos as her face never changes expression as she taps on her console sending messages out to the senior staff. Just then, Commander Mitchell walks onto the bridge with a shit eating grin on his face. He stops and sees how tense the bridge is right now. "What? What did I miss? Did the Dominion try to invade us again?" He chuckles as he sees that nobody else is laughing. The young Lieutenant Cho speaks up for the group.

"The captain is here and he isn't happy you weren't on the bridge when he showed up."

Mitchell adjusts his uniform as he turns and heads toward the captains ready room.

"And Phos said you were busy…having sex with A'Ryn." blurts out Cho who embarrassingly looks back down to his console faking like he's doing something important. Mitchell stops in his tracks and stares at Phos.

"Phos! What the hell did you say to him?"

"Sir, I do not believe that I used the words "having sex" as the Lieutenant has said. I believe that my exact word that I used was "procreating"." Mitchell rubs his forehead as Phos tries to explain further. "Captain Decker asked the bridge crew a direct question and nobody had an answer so I…" Mitchell is pissed as he heads toward the ready room pointing back at Phos cutting her off in mid thought.

"Dick move Phos you damn bucket of bolts! When I get done with the Captain you and I are going to sit down and discuss what it means to have your Commanders back!" The door to the ready Room slides open and the Commander walks through.

Phos tilts her head as she tries to process that last statement by the Commander. "I am not comprised of bolts. I also fail to understand how the Commander could be upset. I simply stated facts to the captain as he asked."

Lt. Cho wants to explain to her what the Commander meant, but doesn't waste his time as he goes back to work on his console. Mitchell walks into the Captains ready room and stops in front of the Captains desk. He can see the captain reading over a datapad.

"Commander James Mitchell reporting as ordered sir." Mitchell waits at attention for the Captain to acknowledge him. After a moment the Captain puts down his data pad and looks up at Mitchell.

"Please relax Commander. Sit down." Mitchell pulls out the chair directly across from the captain's desk and sits down. "So let's get right to it. This little thing you have with my Chief Engineer, Commander Sung; is this going to get messy?" asks the captain.

Mitchell chuckles. "Only if she gets pissed at me and breaks my legs."

"James, I've known A'Ryn for years and I can tell you first hand that if you do piss her off she'll break **BOTH** of your legs." answers the Captain. After a brief pause by both men, "She quite a ship isn't she?"

"She's a beauty Captain. So when do we get to take her out and shake her down?" asks James.

"Well Commander, that's the thing. There isn't going to be a shake down."

Mitchell looks confused. "Sir?"

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to escort three Medical ships to the Romulan Neutral Zone. The mass exodus of injured across the border has taxed the limited resources of Tarod IX. We are to escort and assist those medical ships any way we can."

"Isn't that a bit risky sir? Ever since Romulus and Remus were destroyed the Federation has been hard pressed to identify who's ruling that madhouse."

"And that's all the more reason to be there. We can't send in three Medical ships without an escort. If the Romulan's attack those Medical ships it'll be a blood bath. We are there to keep the peace at any cost."

"I understand sir."

"Now would you be so kind as to grab that bottle of Scotch off the shelf and pour ten shots?" asks the Captain.

Mitchell smiles back at the Captain. "Yes sir."

 **The Stargazer Lounge aboard the Raza.**

The Stargazer lounge is the one place where both non-commissioned and commissioned officers get to mingle where pips and stripes don't get in the way. The lounge is booming this afternoon as the Raza crew begins to mingle with each other. Sergeant Young and Private Ruiz walk into the lounge and grab seats at the bar as the very attractive female barkeep walks up to them.

"What will it be boys?" as she asks smiling all the while. Ruiz sees that she is Cardassian. Memories come back to him of the two women he spotted on the star bases promenade.

Young barks up first. "We will have two Cardasian ales."

"An excellent choice Sergeant, you know your ales." as she winks at him. She turns and asks the replicator. "Two large Cardassian Ales." The replicator hums as two large mugs of ale appears on the pad. She grabs the drinks and places them in-front of the two marines. A Daboo girl approaches Ruiz and starts to rub his back.

"Hi there handsome, my name's Nia. What's yours?" She sits down in the open chair next to the young impressionable marine. Ruiz starts to stutter and can't get a word out as he eyes the beautiful woman.

"His names Juan." chimes in Young.

Nia starts to rub Ruiz's leg. "Cool name. You boys packing?" sliding her hand closer to Juan's groin trying to feel him up. Young laughs at Juan as the Cardasian barmaid brings over a bowl of bar snacks.

"I think she likes you private. One slip of gold pressed latinum will get you an hour with her in the back room."

Young stares at the barkeeps breasts. "What does it cost for an hour with you?"

Just then two men followed by a much smaller Asian woman, dressed as fighter pilots; walk into the lounge and see the two marines talking to the barmaid. The largest of the three is not happy as they approach them at the bar. "Excuse me Gilora. Are these two ground pounders bothering you?" asks the bigger, meaner looking of the two men.

"No, they're good. Just newbie's passing through." answers Gilora as she wipes down the bar. The big man grabs Young by the shoulder.

"Since you and your little buddy here are just passing through, why don't you keep moving and get the hell out of here?"

Young looks at the man's hand. "First off…I don't like to be touched." And he grabs his Cardasian ale and smashes it across the bigger man's head dropping him to the floor in a heap. Juan then leaps from his bar stool and dives on top of the prettier of the two men and a huge fist fight ensues. As fists start to fly, the smaller Asian woman just stands back and watches in annoyance. After a few minutes of bloodshed and broken tables, Gilora pulls out a blaster rifle from behind the bar and puts a blast into the ceiling. The commotion stops and all combatants stare at Gilora as security rushes into the bar. Back on the bridge Lieutenant Cho detects the phaser fire. Cho taps his communications badge. "Captain we have unauthorized phaser fire in the Stargazer Lounge."

The Captain taps his comm. badge. "Captain Decker to Chief LaMay?"

LaMay answers from his office aboard the Raza. "Go ahead sir."

"Please see what the disturbance is in the Lounge." orders the Captain in an annoyed tone.

"I am already on it sir. It's all under control. Just a few unruly patrons I'm afraid."

"Please let them spend a few hours in the brig and after we get underway see to it that they get escorted to Commander Mitchell's office for further discipline." barks the Captain.

"Yes sir." LaMay looks at the four battered individuals and chuckles. "You four are in a world of shit now." He motions to his team of guards. "Lock these idiots up."

The guards escort the four drunken men to the brig as Nia chimes in. "Bye Juan! Come by and see me again sometime sweetie." And she blows him a kiss. Gilora snaps her bar rag at Nia.

"Get your scrawny ass back to work." Nia then gets up and starts to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

 **Back in Romulan space near the border.**

Hours of searching for the Romulan Science ship has past and the High Commander is trying to get caught up on some sleep that he desperately needs. "Sir, we have located the Science vessel." announces the Com Chief waking the High Commander up. The Commander rubs the sleep from his eyes still lying in bed.

"Please alert Commander Bithor to lock the ship in a tractor beam. Have him ready the boarding party and I'll be on the bridge momentarily."

The High Commander climbs out of bed and starts to make his way toward his desk when after a brief pause. "Sir, Commander Bithor has already boarded the ship." states the Com Chief.

"What are you talking about?! I specifically gave orders to **NOT** engage….." and in midsentence the Warbird is rocked by a massive explosion. The High Commander stumbles around until he regains his balance. The Warbird's lights go dim as red warning lights begin to flash across the ship. "What the hell is going on up there Com?" demands the High Commander.

"Sir, it seems the science vessel was in self-destruct mode." answers the Com in a frantic state.

"Nobody detected that?! What's our status?" asks the High Commander.

"Sir we have lost Warp drive and we are venting atmosphere on decks three, four, seven and ten. Casualty reports are still rolling in" answers the panicky young man.

"Damn him!" screams the High Commander as he swipes his arms across his desk tossing all his belongings to the floor. "I want a full report by the time I get to the bridge!"

 **The ready room aboard the U.S.S. Raza**

The Senior Staff starts filing in to the ready room. The Captain and the Commander are already in the room seated as each department head takes a seat at the table with a glass of Scotch in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming." smiles the Captain. "As you are all well aware, you were all handpicked by me to command this vessel. You truly are the best of the best."

"Don't let it go to your heads." Mitchell interjects as the group chuckles at his comment.

"I am sorry sir that is impossible." answers Phos. "My brain will not allow…"

"Zip it Phos." states Mitchell. "Later on you and I are gonna have to have ourselves a little talk." The Captain tries to hold a laugh back as he continues.

"I am very proud to serve with all of you. But I am afraid that our journey is about to get underway at full speed."

"Full speed sir?" asks Commander Sung trying to hold back her look of concern.

"Starfleet has ordered us to escort three Medical class Hospital ships to the Romulan Neutral Zone outside of Tarod IX. After Romulus was destroyed there has been an uncontrollable amount of injured and dying refugees trying to cross the border. The station on Tarod IX cannot handle the situation so we are going there to help.

"Romulan's sir?" asks Cho.

"People lieutenant. These are people. Romulan's or not they deserve our help." answers the captain.

"We haven't even tried the warp drives at full power yet." exclaims a panicked Chief Engineer.

"We will be fine Chief. I have faith in you and your team." smiles the Captain back at A'Ryn trying to calm her nerves.

Sir, if I may; how many refugees are we talking about?" asks the Trill Medical Chief Mikah Dorn.

"Starfleet estimates the injured to be in the thousands. Refugees alone may be in the tens of thousands."

"My God sir." answers a shocked Medical Chief. "I had no idea that there were so many."

"What about the Romulan refugees? What if some of them ask for asylum?" asks Chief Counselor Commander Liira. A beautiful green skinned Orion.

"We will offer sanctuary to all that ask for it. We are on a peaceful mission people. We are there to save lives and make a difference. We are not going there to fight unless someone picks a fight with us. Those are our orders."

"I understand sir" answers Liira. She looks away catching the chief Helmsman Lieutenant Monroe gawking at her from across the table. She starts to blush and looks away sensing a sexual feel to that look from the Betazoid.

The Captain turns to his Chief of the Boat. "Master Chief LaMay?"

Shocked that the Captain has directed a question toward him he locks eyes with the Captain. "Yes sir?"

"Chief, I need you and Yeoman Braun to make sure that any civilians on board stay secured in their quarters while we are near the border. Make sure they are all briefed on what is going on and have them ready in case we need evacuate the ship. I want to be ready for anything that might transpire."

"Aye sir." answers the Chief of the Boat in his Scottish accent. He is a human man in his mid forties who has served on at least ten different starships over the course of his career. The one thing that held him back was that he never went to Starfleet Academy. If he did, the thought goes through his head; that it might be he who might be the captain of the Raza.

"Lieutenant Phos. As my chief tactician I need you to make sure that Alpha Flight is ready to go upon arrival. Once we reach the border I want them deployed and circling the Hospital ships at all times. Have the MACO's on standby in case things get testy on one of the ships. Have security on high alert at all times. I want the Raza ready for anything that might go wrong. Expect the worst people and we will get through this."

"Yes sir. I…" Phos tries to continue but is cut short by the captain.

"Not now Lieutenant." The Captain turns to his Cardassian Science Officer. "Lieutenant Karn, I need your science team to keep an eye on Romulan space. Anything out of the ordinary I want to know immediately. Mr. Cho..." as the Captain turns to his Chief of Operations.

The young lieutenant straightens up in his chair. He can't wait to hear what the captain has in store for him.

"…I need to you to monitor Romulan space very closely for any kind of chatter you can hear. We can't afford to get blindsided by them. Anything at all I want to know immediately."

"Yes sir." snaps Cho in the most formal answer.

The Captain looks right at Faye Monroe, his Chief Helmsman. The young woman he thought that could have been his own in a different life. "Faye, I need you to keep us close to the medical ships at all times. If things get squirrely out there I need the four of us to jump to warp on my command."

"Yes sir." answers Faye as she looks at him. He carries himself just like her mother told her. He looks just like he did years ago in the pictures her mother showed her. A very attractive young officer, it's no wonder her mother loved him so much.

"You all have your orders. Now if you will give an old captain just one more moment." He lifts up his glass of Scotch and raises it in the air. "To the crew of the Raza. The finest crew I ever have had the pleasure of commanding." As one they all answer.

"To the Raza!" and they each drink down their shot glasses and smile at each other. They each depart the ready room, but Chief LaMay stops and walks over to Commander Mitchell.

"Sir, I believe there is a small issue that you need to address."

"Matt, we are not even underway yet. What the hell could be wrong? No water in the Aquamarine lab?" jokes Mitchell.

"No sir. Its Alpha flight and the MACOs sir." answers LaMay.

Mitchell rolls his eyes. "Take me to them."

 **The Romulan Warbird Osiris**

The High Commander is in his ready room standing over his desk going over all the information that is flooding in regarding the damage done to his ship and he's none too happy. Communications Chief Ra'Nar walks into the office.

"Sir, I have engineering's report.

The High Commander looks up from his never ending pile of data pads. "Please tell me that my ship isn't as damaged as it seems! Please tell me that we found them before they crossed the neutral zone!

Chief Ra'Nar stumbles for his words. "Sir…" he swallows hard and continues. "…Engineering is reporting that it will take eight more hours to get the warp engines back on line. Sensors also indicate that a low warp signature left the area about an hour before detonation. They are at least a day ahead of us."

In a fit of rage the High Commander swipes all the data pads off his desk sending them all crashing to the floor. "You tell those idiots in engineering that I want my engines operational in half that damn time! I also want a coded message sent out to any warbird's in the area! I want that ship found before it crosses into Federation space!"

The com chief grabs as many data pads off the floor as he can and scurries out the door.

 **The Raza's brig**

Chief LaMay and Commander Mitchell arrive down in the brig where Alpha Flight and the MACO's are licking their wounds behind a level two stasis field. As he enters the room all four men stumble to their feet trying to hide their black eyes, split lips and torn uniforms. Mitchell looks at them.

"As you were idiots."

LaMay can't believe what he just heard Mitchell say.

"Listen, I get all this non-com versus fly boy bull shit, I really do. In fact back in the day I was known for starting a few brawls myself. But listen up kids. This is different times and I aint that same drunken guy anymore." He pauses. "Well maybe part of me still is. Anyway, I'm gonna give the four of you dick heads a direct order." He pauses again for a few seconds as they look at him waiting for it. "Knock off this school girl shit or I'm gonna toss your asses out there nearest air lock and leave you drifting in space. Do I make myself clear?"

All at once their jaws hit the floor hearing how their commander just spoke to them. They each nod their head in agreement.

"Out…fucking…standing people. Chief, let these dick heads sit here for a few more hours and then let them go."

"Aye sir."

"Ok then, time to take a leak. That Scotch went right through me!" Mitchell walks out of the brig as LaMay is left standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

 **The infirmary aboard the Raza**

The Chief Medical Officer Dr. Mikah Dorn can be seen directing his numerous nurses and aids in preparation for influx of patients they will be getting very shortly. Amidst the chaos Ensign Nirren walks into the room and nearly gets run over by a group of male nurses moving heavy medical equipment around. A young Vulcan woman who has decided to get into the medical field just like her grandmother before her. As she looks through the crowd and sees the commanding officer talking to two security officers about how they have mishandled very delicate medical equipment. She walks up to him.

"Dr. Dorn, Ensign Nirren reporting for duty sir." Either he doesn't hear her or just ignores her so she states it again this time tapping him on the shoulder. "Ensign Nirren report…" And in mid stride he wipes around cutting her off.

"I know who you are Ensign! Another high and mighty Vulcan who thinks she knows everything about medicine." he bullishly states.

"I assure you sir I do not know "everything" about medicine. In-fact, I have asked for this assignment specifically to work with you."

"You did?" he seems surprised.

"Yes sir. You are one of the leading medical doctors in the fleet today. It is an honor to be assigned to your staff."

"That's great to hear. But don't believe all the B.S. you read across subspace. There are much better doctors out there that are not getting half the credit they deserve I assure you. Now since you're here as my personal assistant I have a job for you."

Nirren straightens up eagerly listening for her first assignment.

"Get any non-medical idiots out of my med bay **NOW**! We've got a mobile hospital to set up and we are on the god damn clock here!"

Nirren quickly snaps to work barking orders. Dr. Dorn smiles as he enjoys playing with new assistants like they were toys.

 **The bridge aboard the Raza**

Captain Decker walks out from his ready room and sits down in the big chair. The turbo lift door slides open with a whoosh and out steps Commander Mitchell. He walks past Captain Decker and stands at the XO console.

The Captain turns to his Ops Officer. "Lieutenant Cho, please let starbase ops know that we will be getting underway."

"Yes sir." answers Cho.

"Miss Monroe, please release the mooring clamps and activate the forward maneuvering thrusters. Take us out nice and slow."

"Aye Captain." answers Faye.

"Mr. Cho please let station command know that we are ready to disembark."

"Station command confirms departure and wishes us a safe journey Captain." replies Cho.

The Raza drifts clear of the dry dock and is now drifting away from the space station under her own power.

"Lieutenant Commander Sung how are my warp drives?"

"As ready as they will ever be sir." answers A'Ryn.

"Commander Mitchell, please take us to yellow alert."

"Yes sir. Yellow alert, silent running." orders Commander Mitchell.

"Mr. Cho, alert the hospital ship ten seconds to warp."

"Yes sir." answers Cho.

"Lieutenant Monroe, warp eight please. Engage!" orders the Captain.

"Yes sir, warp eight!" Faye engages the warp drives but nothing happens as the other medical ships warp past them on their way to the Romulan neutral zone. She looks stunned as she swings in her chair looking back at the Captain and the Commander. "I'm sorry sir, but we have no power to the Warp drives."

Commander Mitchell stands up trying to ease the situation. "Honey, did you remember to plug in the warp core this morning?" The bridge breaks out with a few low laughs.

"Very funny Commander! We blew a coupling in the number one main injector. Try it now!" answers a very irritated A'Ryn Sung. "I told you this was a bad idea without a dry run!"

"Thanks honey. We'll talk about this later over dinner!" He waves at Faye. "Let's go. Go, go, go before she comes up here and puts me in some crazy Klingon death hold!" Faye swings back around to the control console and punches the controls. Immediately the ship lurches to warp eight speeding off to catch up to the rest of the fleet.

"Lieutenant Karn, ETA on the Romulan Neutral Zone?" asks the Captain.

"Six hours sir." answers Rheyna.

The Captain taps his com badge. "Captain Decker to Dr. Dorn."

"Go ahead sir." answers the Chief Medical Officer.

"Doctor you have less than six hours to prepare for the wounded. How we doing down there?"

"A few more nurses and a lot less bumbling security idiots in my sick bay would be a lot nicer sir."

Lieutenant Phos speaks up. "I assure you doctor Dorn, my Security staff are not idiots? Dr. Dorn, the security team I assigned to…."

Commander Mitchell cuts in. "Not now Phos. I think the good doctor is a teeny bit stressed out right now. Maybe a wee bit wound too tight."

"I heard that Commander!" sounds off an irritated Dr. Dorn.

Mitchell was going to reply, but Captain Decker waves him off. "Dr. I expect you are doing the best you can under these very stressful circumstances. I cannot wait to see how your team performs under the pressure. Decker out." The Captain turns to Phos. "Lieutenant, please let Alpha Flight know that as soon as we come out of warp I want them out there doing sweeps around the fleet. I don't want any surprises."

"Yes sir." answers Phos. "May I also recommend that the MACO team stand by on the bridge in case the Romulan's decide to board the Raza?"

"It's a little early for that don't you think? Let's just wait and see what we are dealing with when we get there." answers Decker. "In the meantime, I will be in my ready room. Commander Mitchell you have the bridge."

"Yes sir." answers the Commander as he sits in the Captain's chair.

As the Captain speeds toward his ready room, Yeoman Braun rushes over to him with a stack of data pads for his approval. He quickly waves her off. "Please address Commander Mitchell with any concerns." and he enters his ready room the door closing quickly behind him. Daisy looks back toward the bridge crew, embarrassed. Commander Mitchell smiles at her trying to lighten the mood. "Come on over here pumpkin." He taps his lap a few times. "Let daddy take care of you." A few chuckles break out across the bridge as Mitchell gets a good laugh at the young Yeoman's expense.

 **Alpha Flights quarters**

After the Dominion War the Federation saw the need to have fighter craft back up starships in the field. Thus the creation of Alpha Flight was born. Out of all the pilots in Starfleet Captain Decker handpicked the three individuals that now serve under him. Lieutenant "Mad Dog" Ryder, with twenty eight confirmed kills during the war. Some say his pilot skills could have him on the flight deck of any Galaxy class starship he wanted. But every time a position aboard a starship comes up, he turns it down. His love for being in a fighter ship keeps pulling him back into the cockpit.

Lieutenant "Pretty Boy" Bates with over forty confirmed kills. He also was a POW and was imprisoned on Cardassia Prime for the last three months of the war. It was there that he was tortured to the point where he tried to commit suicide on a number of occasions. Unmercifully the Cardassian doctors kept him alive healing all his physical scars. But it wasn't the physical scars that worried the Starfleet medical teams. It was the metal scars. The scars that you can't see deep down inside, but always find a way to rise to the surface. It was also there that he met the beautiful Gilora. At the time she served on the Cardassian-Dominion relations team. Questionable events occurred that led her to be the Lounge Keeper aboard the Raza. Some say that Captain Decker owes a life debt to her.

Finally rounding the team out is the Flight Leader Lieutenant Jin aka "Rose". She's the glue the binds this team together. She is a true leader in all the sense of the word who will one day captain a starship of her own. She always finds a way to center these two men. She always knows the right thing to say to bring Bates back from the edge of insanity when he starts to dance on the edge.

Bates is pissed as he slams his flight locker door and gets right in Mad Dogs face. "I tell you Dog, if those MACO assholes get in my way again I'm gonna space their asses. Gilora is my girl! No ground pounder is gonna get in the way between me and my girl!"

"Relax man. Gilora has the right to talk to anyone she want. I think your blowing this out of proportion. Anyway, you heard the Commander. He isn't taking any more shit from us. And I for one don't want get busted down to ensign." remarks Lieutenant Ryder.

Bates grabs his partner by the flight suit and slams him against the locker. "Don't be such a loser! Are you a "Mad Dog" or a god damn puppy?!" barks Bates as spittle goes flying into Ryder's face.

"You know I always have your back! But you need to just chill man. We'll figure this out. Just calm the hell down." answers Mad Dog.

Lieutenant Jin walks into the room. "Is everything ok in here?" she asks.

"Yeah, fine boss. We're cool." answers Bates as he lets his partner go and brushes out his partner's flight suit.

"Good. I would hate to clip your wings. I know how hard you each worked to get this assignment. Now let's do what we do best."

Bates grabs his flight helmet and walks out of the room leaving Jin looking at Ryder for an answer.

"You would tell me if he's messed up in the head again wouldn't you?" asks Jin.

Ryder tries to bluff his way out of this, but not doing a very good job. "He's just been through a lot you know." But Jin rolls her eyes at him. "He's cool. He just needs time to calm down. If he crosses the line you'll be the first person I'll tell." answers Ryder as he grabs his helmet and walks out of the locker room.

 **Tarod IX**

 **Captains Log Stardate 63231.819**

The Raza has been in orbit around Tarod IX for the past six days. The crew aboard the Raza has performed admirably in a very tense situation considering everything and Starfleet Command seems to be very pleased with our results. The three hospital ships have helped thousands of Romulan civilians who have crossed over the Neutral Zone asking for aid. Over the past two days we have seen a steady decline in Romulan ships asking for aid. I am afraid our time here is coming to an end and I for one cannot wait to see what other adventures await us.

The Captain is interrupted in mid thought as his communicator chimes. "Bridge to Captain Decker."

"Go ahead." responds the captain as he puts his datapad down on his desk.

"Sir, Lieutenant Karn here. You were asked to be notified if we detected anything strange coming from the Neutral Zone. Sir, I have something that you need to see."

"I'll be right there."

The Captain exits his ready room and walks out onto his bridge. At least a dozen Starfleet officers are scrambling around the bridge doing their many jobs assigned to them. As he makes his way to the Lieutenant Karn's station he notices two fully armed MACO's standing guard at the door to the turbo lift. He will never get used to this. It's been years since Starfleet assigned Marines to their starships. He stops at Rheyna's station and puts his hand on the back of her chair leaning over the female Cardassians shoulder getting a better look at her console.

"What do we have Lieutenant?" asks the captain.

"Sir, I am getting some strange EM spikes dead ahead of us." She continues to tap on the panel trying to zero in on what she's seeing.

Decker straightens up thinking hard and then it comes to him. A worried looked comes across his face and he hurries toward his command chair. He begins to bark orders. "Commander Mitchell battle stations!"

Without thinking twice Mitchell reacts. "All stations red alert!" and the sound of the red alert warning can be heard blaring across the ship along with the annoying red light beaming across all the decks.

"Lieutenant Phos shields up and arm forward phasers!" snaps the captain as he sits down in the command chair.

"Shields at full and all forward phasers armed." answers Phos.

"Alert Alpha Squad! I want them in their air now!" barks Decker.

"Alpha squad will be airborne in less than two minutes sir." replies Phos.

The bridge is now in a very tense scene. Everyone is rushing about getting to their battle stations focusing on their jobs at hand. Commander Mitchell walks up to the captain looking down at him. Mitchell sees the intense look in his captain's eyes.

"Captain, what is it?" asks Mitchell.

Decker puts his hand up with one finger pointing in the air. "Wait for it."

"Sir…it's there!" states Rheyna as she gets up out of her chair and points at the forward view screen.

The forward view screen lights up as a massive D'deridex Class starship uncloaks in-front of them. Mitchell looks up in awe knowing that the Raza is only a fraction of the size of that Romulan beast!

"Holy shit!" exclaims the commander as the entire bridge crew is frozen staring down the barrel of this giant Warbird!

 **To be continued…**


End file.
